Jim Henson vs Stan Lee
Jim Henson vs Stan Lee is the fifty-seventh installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the twelfth and final episode of Season 4. It features renowned Marvel comic book writer, Stan Lee, against puppeteer and mind behind the Muppets, Jim Henson, along with his main Muppet, Kermit the Frog, alongside a surprise appearance by cartoonist and entrepreneur of his eponymous company, Walt Disney. It was released on August 3rd, 2015. Cast Nice Peter as Jim Henson and Kermit the Frog (voice) EpicLLOYD as Stan Lee Zach Sherwin as Walt Disney Mary Doodles as the animators (cameo) Lyrics [Note: Stan Lee is in gray, Jim Henson is in tan, Kermit the Frog is in green, and Walt Disney is in purple.] 'Stan Lee:' Greetings, heroes! Stan Lee's here to battle! It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles! I'm just your friendly neighborhood writer man with a secret identity of a super MC Whose raps are as dark as my shades; leave you squealing like "MEMEMEMEME!" You're in trouble now, Jimmy, you dirty old hippie! Your beard needs a little bit of snikt, damn skippy! Heck, that face on your neck ain't sexy! You're one part Sweetums, the other part Skeksis! Step up to Lee and you get your butt kicked! Your muppet Snuffleupagus stuff is bupkis! I broke Ferrigno and the Comics Code, So keep your frog and pig show moving right along down the road! 'Jim Henson:' I'm glad you got that out. That anger can clutter your mind. But you're a creative man, Stanley (yeah), so let's just leave it behind 'Cause I can sense your tension once the verbal fencing starts commencing. There is no defense against the dents Jim Henson is dispensing, And I'm clenching all your strings like you're a puppet in suspension. Call your superhero friends in. Yeah, 'cause you're gonna need Avenging. Let me mention: I'm impressed by all the vision that it took For you to sign your name on all of Jack Kirby's comic books. 'Stan Lee:' Nice try, frogman, but Jack was a friend of mine! (THWIP!) That was a low blow. He did his own Thing, and now you've made it clobbering time! (SPLONK!) Oh, you taught children to count and spell, Then you taught your own kids how to drop your wife harder than you flopped on SNL! I'm telling you, Henson! You wouldn't like me when I'm angry! I'm a marvel of a party pooper! I'll snap your turtleneck like a Doozer stick and put you out to pasture like Mr. Hooper! I'm sorry, Jim. Sometimes I can't control my rage. Honestly, there's a lot of things that you can't control at my age, But the truth is, I miss ya. You were gone too soon. You were like watching a beautiful sunset…at noon. 'Jim Henson:' (Aw.) Stan, don't be sad. We all have a time to go. (Yeah…) Most of the Internet thought that you died 12 years ago, But the Four will always be Fantastic. The Hulk will always be Incredible. The words you wove within the hearts of heroes are indelible. There is no beef between us. We're two minds of the same kind, And there is no man who could ever muck with what we've left behind. 'Walt Disney:' M-I-C! I rock the mic properly! K-E-Y! Turning profits, I've got the key! I'm the Juggernaut of stacking knots unstoppably! The Disneyland-lord of your intellectual property! So get back to work! That's my dime you're wasting! I didn't buy you for billions so you could play around debating! (Ha!) You belong to Disney, which means you stay busy Cranking out magic and assembly line whimsy! Artists begging me to stop; I won't let 'em! Labor conditions in my shop? I don't sweat 'em! I'm powerful enough to make a mouse gigantic! With only three circles, I dominate the planet! (Ha!) Clearly, there's nobody near me! I'm owning this battle! In fact, I own this whole series! So hop on my Steamboat, boys, but don't rock it! I'll put a smile on your face and green in your pocket! You'll be safe and insured when you're under my employ! Now, look at it! Gaze upon my empire of joy! Poll Trivia General *At a total time of 5:32, this is the longest video in the ERB series to date. **This is the third-longest rap battle to date, with an overall rapping time of 3:05. *Walt Disney's verse marks one of the longest single verses in a rap battle. *This is the first battle where Zach Sherwin portrays a non-title rapper. *The end segment gives a brief special thanks to this Wiki. *The links to all Season 4 videos pop up in order of release during the end segment, as well as links to Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 battle videos. *In the Season 1 section of the end segment, Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il can be seen with different backgrounds and pictures edited in. *This is the third battle where the iTunes cover does not include the "vs" logo, after Hitler vs Vader 2 and Hitler vs Vader 3. *Nice Peter had previously mentioned that Stan Lee was planned to be in the first half of the season before being scrapped, possibly meaning this battle was initially going to happen earlier on in the season. Continuity *There are hidden ERB logos on Stan Lee's comic book and on multiple canvases alongside Maker Studios logos at the end of Walt Disney's verse. *This is the second battle to mention Epic Rap Battles of History directly in the rap, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. *This is the third battle where the title characters reconcile, after Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD and Adam vs Eve. **This is the first one where they make up during the rapping portion, as well as the first one where the two title characters are not closely associated with one another. ***This is the second battle in which characters rap both with and against each other, after Eastern Philosophers vs Western Philosophers. References *Many of the animators drew characters and logos owned by the Walt Disney Company, including: **The Walt Disney Company logo. **The ABC logo. **The ESPN logo. **The A&E logo. **The History Channel logo. **The Maker Studios and Epic Rap Battles of History logos. **Yoda and Darth Vader from Star Wars. **Kermit the Frog. **Iron Man. **Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse. **Woody and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. **The rose from Beauty and the Beast. **Flounder and Ariel from The Little Mermaid. **Genie from Aladdin. **Stitch from Lilo & Stitch. Errors *The leaves on the tree in the background of the thumbnail were photoshopped blue along with the sky. **Additionally, the leaves to the left of Jim Henson are blue, yet the leaves visible to the right of him are left untouched. Related videos Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of Hisotry pt. 2 Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 4 Category:Jim Henson vs Stan Lee Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Mary Doodles